Kūkan
This is property of Noctum Caeruleus. Do not copy, edit, or otherwise use this character without the express permission of the author. Thank you. Overview Kukan normally attempts to be a calm and collected individual. A generic kuudere, if you will. He's not friendly, normally cold and distant. Prefers to be left alone to nap, read, or practice with his blade. Having trained with it for most of what he can remember, he's extremely adapt with it. And it helps that the weapon tends to give him pointers if he screws up. Yeah, his blade talks. And Kukan's known this from age four. Kumori, as she calls herself, is a representative of the Void. Taking the shape of a slightly longer than average katana with a purple Tsuba and an oddly shaped guard. A few other noticeable differences will be covered later, but essentially, he has a unique katana. Then again, as a Void Operative, he's granted a blade of choice. Personality: Kukan just wants to be left alone. That's normally his main goal of a conversation to date: To just get the other person to leave him alone. He acts cold and generally disinterested in the world at large, because he knows that light and dark, good and evil must exist. He won't go out of his way to save someone's life, nor will he automatically kill a wrongdoer. It's just not in his nature. If he does open up enough to someone to talk, they'll find he's a bit of a braniac. He's generally knowledgable about combat styles and supernatural creatures. He tends to talk to his sword, making him seem a bit...crazy. But she does talk back. In his head....makes for some interesting times. Kukan also gets really childlike when tired. He'll start rambling a bit, yawning a lot, and generally relaxing. Physicality: Kukan isn't that tall of a boy, standing somewhere around 5'10" (1.78 meters). Weighing in at about 163lbs (73.9 kgs) due to a nice case of athleticism, he's not that bad of a specimen. A harder, more angular face mixed in with a normally irritated or otherwise unhappy expression make him seem generally unapproachable. Something Kumori will attest to. He dresses in the normal school outfit, with the exception of always having a collared jacket with him and Kumori's blade form tied to his back. He has a few scars littering his body, which is very toned from his 'job'. But otherwise, he's just an average highschool freshman... History: Kukan keeps his history under wraps. What he does tell is that he's 16 years old, his parents are scientists with one being british, and that he has a Spirit Weapon. He's trained in both Bushido and Hand to Hand combat, and rather knowledgeble about some of the more paranormal creatures out there. Perhaps if someone gets close to him, he'll reveal more.... Powers: Kukan is a Void Operative: An agent of an etherial, supposedly faceless being that tries to keep balance in the universe. It grants those it touches with a few base abilities, of which Kukan has so far unlocked two: Summoning Kumori: "Kage kara no suteppu, Kumori!" The phrase meaning 'Step from the shadows, Kumori!' summons the spirit from the blade itself. Kumori is sentiant, and can converse with others once on the material plane. 'Kage ni modoru, Kumori' sends her down back into the sword. Shadowstep: Shadowstep is a rather...unique teleporting ability. Requiring a rather solid shadow for now, Kukan can shift himself through the shadow, and out of any other nearby. This allows for almost instant displacement during combat, scouting, or, well, going anywhere. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Guardian Spirit Category:Student Category:Arcane Category:Human